


Look at me as i am

by Pendek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Light) dom/Sub elements, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Sub Severus Snape, Veela, Veela Severus Snape, Veela! Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendek/pseuds/Pendek
Summary: in an AU in which one can only be dom, sub or switch, Severus Snape isnt happy being a sub. A Veela sub. Will Harry potter be able to help him accept the fact that he is a sub?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @TheDemonLady Requested a Sub Veela Snape Snarry. Here is chapter one Hope it reaches your expectations
> 
> @fortheloveofb is my saviour! this is the Beta'd version! a round of applause for her great work everybody!

Severus Snape was a bully. A despicable man who couldn’t handle being rejected or critiqued by anyone. Severus Snape was an ugly man with greasy hair, a huge, hooked nose and oily skin. And, of course, Severus Snape hated Harry Potter.

Or so everyone thought.

Severus Snape _wanted_ everyone to think that was the real Snape — filled with hate and Slytherin-like traits. _It would ruin my reputation_ , Severus thought, _to let anyone close enough for them to get to know me_. He just couldn’t let anyone know him properly.

You see, in the wizarding world, there were three kinds of people. The Doms, the Subs, and the Switches. The Doms had strong personality. Generally, Gryffindor or Slytherin, Doms were strong and independent. Doms were the celebrities. Dom’s faces were on the first page of Witch Weekly. Doms, in short, were successful.

The Subs, customarily Hufflepuff’s, were shy, quiet and well-behaved. No laws were keeping Subs from being successful, but usually they were way too shy and introverted to accept interview offers or photo shoots.

And finally, the Switches. Switches were typically Ravenclaws, displaying traits that belonged to both of the other kinds of people. Shy, but fiercely independent. Well-behaved, but winner of Witch Weekly’s annual ‘Most Charming Smile’ award. Sassy during interviews, and bookworms—Switches really could do anything.

In everybody’s mind, Severus was a Dom.  With his small black eyes, and the pretentious way he talked to his students, Severus Snape could only be a Dom.

He let people think that. He never wanted his secret to be out in the open. A Sub teacher. Laughable. He wouldn’t even be able to keep his class in order.

But there it was—Hogwarts old Potions master was a sub. A Veela sub. Karma certainly was cruel. A sub Veela had never existed. _And I had to be the first to ever exist,_ Severus said to himself, sipping on his daily oolong tea. The tea helped him calm down after a day of teaching. Here, in his private quarters, Snape could finally be himself. He could remove his glamour, let go of the black robes, and relax in pajamas pants. _That_ was the real Snape. Long legs, thin waist, defined muscles, lilac eyes, and very long, very blonde hair. Waist-length blonde hair.

 

That was the Snape that Harry Potter couldn’t take his eyes off of—he just didn’t know it yet. He didn’t know the real Severus, didn’t know he’d discover a whole new man, and he didn’t know he’d fall in love with that whole new man.

 

Harry Potter was fast asleep in his four posters in the eighth years room he was sharing with Ron and Hermione. Normally, rooms were shared by only two people, but they were an odd number of eight years and they were the ones who got to be three instead of two. The two of them had fallen asleep in one bed (they didn’t feel the need to have an assigned bed, they just had two beds, and slept in whichever one seemed the most comfortable at that moment.)

 

Since the end of the war, Harry’s brain seemed to think that five AM was a wonderful time to wake up, no matter what day it was, or how late Harry had gone to sleep.

5 AM Harry’s eyes shot open, as usual. And, as usual, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. So, Harry tiptoed out of the room after gathering his things for the day, his clothes and everything else he might need. He walked quietly with the idea of taking a relaxing bath in the prefect’s bathroom in mind.

Once the bath was filled with hot water, Harry turned on the tap that produced his favorite scented soapy bubbles: The one that smelled like the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast: grilling bread and old wood, as well as owl treats and bacon.

He then got undressed and slipped in the pool-sized bath. The hot water both helped him to wake up and relax. He must have fallen asleep with his head on his arm because he could feel a numb pain that wasn’t there the day before. He swam a good couple of lengths before washing himself, then his hair. Having tried pretty much all the taps in the bathroom, Harry had discovered one (third row from the ceiling and counting 27 taps from the right) that was a sort of hair conditioner dispenser. Of course, nothing could ever be strong enough to tame The-Boy-Who-Lived’s hair, but that product was doing a good job and his hair didn’t resemble a pixie’s nest anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that he had let his hair grow a bit that was having that effect. Anyways, it worked, and Harry Potter now totally rocked the messy bun hairstyle.

After his bath, Harry emptied the tub and used a charm to blow dry his hair. He then got dressed, tied his tie, tied his shoelaces and went down to the lake where he knew the giant squid would be waiting for him. Harry had developed the habit of playing with his golden snitch by himself near the lake in the morning—until the day when the squid caught the snitch. Ever since, they’ve played together every morning around six thirty before breakfast around seven fifteen.

 

 

Seven o’clock sharp. Severus Snape woke up. On this Wednesday morning, Severus didn’t need to rush, his first class was only starting at nine. He took a few minutes to look up at the ceiling and have an existential crisis, then he concluded that his best option was to get up and survive yet another day as someone he was not. Then, Severus got up.

He went to his chest of drawers, picked up a set of robes, a pair of trousers, socks, pants and a shirt before heading for the bathroom.

He unfolded all his clothes carefully before making them float in mid-air, so he could place a reheating charm on them. He did the same with his towels. When all this was done, Severus looked at his Veela-self in the mirror; his long hair was a glorious mess of a knot from the night, his skin was practically shining out of perfection and his lilac eyes were looking adorably tired. He grabbed his hair brush and began to brush his hair. He always liked the muggle way best, the feel of his hair coming back to its usual glory always put him in a good mood for the day. No one could see his hair, of course, but knowing that he looked stunning underneath his glamour was something of a mood lifter to Severus.

After he was done showering and had wrapped himself in the now hot towel, Severus was ready to put on his glamour.

He went back to his bedroom and kneeled in front of his wall-sized mirror, so he could have a better look at his own face. He held his wand in his closed fist and moved it slowly up and down his face, murmuring a spell. Then he moved his wand from his left ear to his right ear.

His face transformed. Gone were the small nose, the lilac eyes, the long lashes and the perfect skin. Now, Severus had his usual huge hooked nose, his black eyes with almost no lashes and his oily skin. Only the long blond hair was left. Severus got up on his feet, summoned a hairband and tied his hair in a long ponytail. He repeated the spell he had used for his face but this time he moved his wand up and down his ponytail as if it was a hairbrush.

He went back to the bathroom where his clothes were still under a reheating charm and got dressed in his comfortably warm clothes. Since he hated wearing those clothes, he figured he should do something to make wearing them a bit less painful. He had used the heating charm ever since.

 

Seven fifty: Harry Potter was in the great hall with his friend and was finishing his cereal when Severus entered the room. His robes billowing around him, a confident pace, a stoic expression and his self-sufficient look seemed somewhat different. True, Harry hadn’t seen him for a couple of months and Snape had been in St mungos for quite a bit. Hospitals and wars always changed people, Harry had noticed. Even the Creeveys seemed to be ten years older than they were, they weren’t as annoying as they used to be either. But it wasn’t that. Snape didn’t look older, on the contrary, some might say he looked _younger._

 

“Do you guys think Snape looks different? Or is it just me?” Harry asked, looking for his friends’ confirmation that he was not going mad and that, yes, Snape did look different.

“No, Harry. Snape is looking the same as usual…” Hermione trailed off.

 _‘Fuck, I’m going crazy again,’_ Harry thought to himself.

“Well,” Ron added, “His hair does look greasier than usual. Bloody hell how can he do that? Do you think he ever washes his hair?”

A voice behind them interrupted Ron.

“Yes, Weasley. I do, in fact, wash my hair regularly. The thing is, teaching in a room filled with potion steam all day long can make my hair look greasy,” Snape snarled. He bent over to be at Ron’s eye level and look even more menacing. “Do you have other questions Weasley?”

“N-no Professor.”

 Snape set upright again. “Good.” He nodded towards Harry and Hermione: “Granger, Potter. Good day.”

 

His robes always billowing around him, Snape left, smirking.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry And snape first few weeks of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!  
> It is a bit shorter than chapter one but il try to make it up to you guys by posting a longer chapter next.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated

Even  _ if _ that little interaction with Potter and his friend had have a good effect on Severus, he would never admit it. Merlin, no. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, of course but revealing even the smallest hint  of his secret could lead to a disaster and Severus did  _ not  _ want that. He’d rather have a nice swim with the merpeople than revealing he did not hate Harry Potter. Hell, not only did he not hate him, he even appreciated the prat sometimes. 

In that state of mind, Severus went through the day, absentmindedly teaching dozens of students insulting first years without noticing it. It was all routine now;

teaching students to brew different kind of potions, taking points away from Gryffindor’s without reason. Sometimes, Severus got Scared - scared that he had gone too deep in the character. Scared of not being able to go back and be himself one day without caring about what other people might think of him. Of Severus Snape, Sub and Veela. Proud to be Sub, proud to be a Veela, but mostly, proud of being himself.

Generally, those thoughts happened when he couldn’t sleep. When he was laying down on a mattress, made wet by his sweat caused by his nightmares. Laying in the dark alone and wishing he had a switch,or, maybe,  a Dom who’d love him enough to take care of him-but that was only a fantasy.. A Dom who’d hold him tight in his arms, caressing his hair and telling him everything would be fine. He needed it so bad, sometimes he couldn’t breathe right.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, was perfectly happy. He was back to what he considered to be his home with his best friends, and had plenty of things to learn. He had N.E.W.T.s to pass and quidditch, and and and… so many exciting things would be waiting for him during this new school year at Hogwarts.

The semester had just started, and Harry was already submerged in homework, assignments, and essays to write. Luckily for him, waking up at 5AM had its advantages: Harry had an additional two hours per day which could be used to work. What Harry liked to do was work in the library. Well, not the work part of it, but the atmosphere was calm, quiet- he could hear a fly’s flight. When it was raining, or when he just felt like it, Harry went to the library to sit at that one table he considered as his. Nobody ever sat there because it was so small. There was one chair and just enough room for a few textbooks, some quills, and an occasional cup of tea, hidden from the librarian behind a large pile of books. On the wall, a big window that spilled morning light all over whoever sat at the small table that day. Generally, not to say always, that person was Harry.

That morning of the second, or  third week of class, Harry was working by the window, seated at his favorite table trying to memorize the instructions to brew a complicated potion. It could give one the ability to walk through flames for half an hour. “ _ That one would have been quite useful when I was facing Quirrell-Voldemort in my first year,”  _ Harry thought, a weird nostalgia running through his veins.

“Morning, Potter.” Harry jumped and drop his quill, staining his parchment with drops of ink. He turned his head and found himself face to face with Severus Snape.

“Oh. Erm. Morning, Professor.” Harry said, trying to clean up his mess while trying to not look like a perfect idiot, While he attempted to spot what could possibly look different in Severus.

“Just thought it would be… quite nice of me to let you know that you do not need 300 ml of murlap, but 520 ml.”

Harry looked down at his parchment and corrected the dosage he had written.

“Thank you, Sn… Professor Snape,” Harry corrected himself mid-sentence, but Snape didn’t seem to care.

“You are very welcome… Harry”.

Severus didn’t leave Harry time to answer, turned on his heels, then left.

Harry was left alone once again, and, after letting the confusion pass, he tried to focus on his work, but he just couldn’t. He had tried to find what was so different about Snape, but he had not been successful and that was taking away all possibility of focusing again on any kind of work.

Harry gathered his things, vanished his mug of tea, then exited the library, still trying to figure out what could have changed in such a short period of time.

Severus exited the library, a small smile very close  to be showing on his face. He was very much aware that Harry was trying to find what had changed.  _ If only he knew, poor oblivious boy _ . Knowing full-well that Harry wasn’t the most perceptive of his student, Severus wasn’t worried that Harry might find out the truth about him.

The next morning found Severus kneeling in front of his mirror, still in his Veela form.

He grabbed his wand and proceeded to glamour his face. His wrist tensed suddenly as he moved his wand from left to right. Severus didn’t immediately react, but when he had finished murmuring the spell, he took a few minutes to make sure it was in place and that no detail had escaped his vigilance.

When he was certain he looked as ugly as usual, Snape got up on his feet and proceeded to glamour his hair.

Walking between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables in the great hall, Severus could feel more eyes on him than usual, but that didn’t alarm him. Hufflepuffs first years were always scared of him and couldn’t refrain from looking at him when they thought he couldn’t see. Morbid curiosity, Snape thought.

Snape sat at the teachers’ table and forced himself to keep a stoic face all through Breakfast.

However, he knew Potter was scrutinizing him and that could only mean that he was determined to find out the truth about his Potions master.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was looking forward to his Potions class with Snape. A class was a far more intimate context than breakfast in the Great Hall and Harry would get the occasion to try and figure out  what the hell was so different that, apparently, only he could see.

Snape decided to try and ignore Harry during the hour he had to spend with him in class. That decision caused him to involuntarily spend much more time criticizing Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom than he usually did. The poor boys had to start their potions again at least two times under their teacher’s instruction.

Of course, Harry didn’t really notice anything. What Snape hadn’t think of, was the Granger girl. She was very perceptive that young know-it-all.

“Harry, I think you were right,” Hermione said as soon as they had set foot out of the dungeons thinking that no one could hear them, “Snape really is different, and-”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for forever.” Harry exclaimed.

“Whoa relax mate,” Ron interjected, “she’s saying you’re right.”

“Sorry ‘mione. Go on.”

“As I was saying, Snape acted weirdly in class today, did you notice how he didn’t even look at you the whole time?”

“What? Uh, no. I didn’t”

_ Of course he didn’t _ said Snape under his breath before going back inside his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i rreally dont know how to summarize this one sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very sorry if this chapter is a bit weird it is late and i am tired

Even if she wanted to (and she did) Hermione couldn’t spend more time in the library. She always woke up at six sharp, so she had an hour and fifteen minutes to spend There. She loved everything about Hogwarts library: The way the books were classified by subject, then by author and then by alphabetical order. She liked the way the air felt different inside of the library than everywhere else in the castle. She liked that the moment the big wooden doors closed behind her, everything around her would fell silent and an urge to study would start running through her veins. She Liked the smell of old books full of secrets she was about to discover, something that Ron never understood, something she couldn’t and didn’t wish to share with anyone else.  
That Morning, Hermione Was seated at one of the library twelves places tables by herself. It wasn’t that no one wanted to sit with her but all of her books, rolls of parchment, her backpack, her highlighters, her quills and everything else she “absolutely needed to study, no Ron I can’t leave those books in the bedroom” took up so much place that really, no one else could sit at her table even if they wished to.  
She was Working On a complicated arithmancy assignment when a whispered conversation caught her attention: Who in Hell could be having such a loud conversation in the library without Madame Pince calling them out for it?  
Twisting her neck in weird angles, she caught sight of two people she could recognise almost anywhere, one of them she could recognise due to those longs hours spent in his dungeons, brewing potions, the other she could recognise because he was her brother from another mum: Harry Potter. What could Snape possibly have to say to him? They were politer to each other since Harry had seen his memories in the pensive, but at that moment they were acting almost… Friendly? Frowning, she tried to hear exactly what they were saying but she only got a few words about a dosage or something like that. Finishing her arithmancy assignment, Hermione decided to look up for information’s about Snape’s Family. Harry had mentioned Snape being different from usual and she thought that genealogy could always be a good place to start searching.  
She gathered her things in her backpack and got up to pick up her all time favorite: Hogwarts: A history. There she could find a bit of information about Hogwarts teachers. That meant Snape.  
A Little while Later, Hermione was, once again, surrounded by piles of books. Next to her, a piece of parchment on which she had written every interesting piece of information she could find.

  
**“Severus Snap** e  
• Eileen Snape (Née Prince)  
• Tobias Snape (muggle?  Wizard blood in family?)  
• Lily Evans  <3  
• Uncared for by parents  
• Doesn’t like attention much “

  
Was some of the information she had copied down on her parchment. After casting a quick tempus spell, she realized it was already seven, she must head for the great hall if she didn’t want to miss breakfast.

At the breakfast table that morning, a comfortable silence floated around them: Harry was apparently lost in thoughts, Ron was lost in food and Hermione was scrutinizing both Harry and Snape trying to figure out what could have cause this drastic change of attitude they had towards each other. While Harry was shootings glances at Severus when he thought the potion master couldn’t see him, Snape was purposefully Ignoring Harry and was trying hard to Focus on both his breakfast and the conversation he had with Minerva. Hermione, of course, Noticed that and made a mental note to add it on her parchment.

Severus Snape always was a quiet man, he had never wanted to be the center of attention and despised having all eyes on him. Being a teacher was not his passion and he hated that he had to hide his Veela side. He had taken the post of potion Master when he had changed allegiance to go with the order of the phoenix and be closer to Dumbledore. He hated it and if it wasn’t for the comfortable life he had in Hogwarts, He probably would have resigned as soon as the war has ended. Now that Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts and that they were acting politely towards each other, Severus was Glad he was still a teacher. He appreciated the boy and, he had to admit it, even the smallest bit of friendly conversation he had with Harry made his day better. He almost felt like Harry could… No that can’t be the man told himself after he realized he was almost daydreaming about Potter. Saint Potter. No it definitely couldn’t be.

That night, Harry Potter was seating at his desk in his shared bedroom trying to study his charm class. He, However, had never been less interested in all those new things he was once so excited to learn, He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Severus Snape.  
Marauders map in hand, Harry was trying not to open it, not to stalk the man who was constantly on his mind. “I can’t seriously be using their map to stalk … Snivellus how ironic.” He said to no one. Finally, Harry made up his mind and, touching the map with his wand, he said : “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”  
It didn’t take him too long to find Severus’ dot on the map. The room he was in was labelled as “Greasy hair’s Rooms”  
“Oh, really dad? “Harry said out loud expecting no answers. Then he noticed letters appearing on the map: Mr. Padfoot would like to Correct Mr. Potter’s statement by telling him that I labeled this room myself.  
“Sirius?” Harry asked. More writing appeared:  
“Hey Son, Your mom says hello, that she’s proud of you and everything a mother tells the her son after he saved the wizarding world.”  
“Dad? Where the fuck were you all those years? I’ve had the map for a long time why didn’t you…” Harry got cut off by even more writing.  
“We wanted to wait until you were mature enough to handle this. Oh and Marlene says that that Malfoy boy had a crush on three years ago, you you’re dumb if you didn’t notice”  
“Only Harry Potter could talk to his dead parents then get insulted by their dead friends.”  
“Listen Harry, we can’t talk forever but if you go to snivellus Room, you could see something that would interest you.”  
“ O-okay? “  
No answers.  
He waited for a bit, maybe they ran out of ink?  
Still no answers. It was ten o’clock, Harry decided To follow his Father’s advice and to go down to Severus Rooms. Maybe he could finally find out what had happen with Snape. He got up, Put on his slippers and left the room.  
The map in hand, Harry Headed for Severus’ rooms. It was the first time he’d go to a teacher’s private room and he felt a bit delinquent for doing so when he was supposed to be in his room.  
When he saw that his and Severus Snape were very close, only separated by a wall, Harry touched the Map with his wand and everything disappeared. While he was on the run, Harry had learned How to use the map wordlessly. Having such an amount of free time keeping guard in front of the tent had caused that to happen.  
Harry was in a good mood that day, but he couldn’t understand what was causing this… euphory he was feeling inside of him. It was like, the exact opposite of the effect dementors had on him. He felt like nothing bad ever happened to him and nothing bad ever could happen to him. Not here. Not now, where he was feeling so good so perfectly at peace. He was wondering What people could even worry about when everything in the world seemed so perfect when he heard a door open.  
Severus was having his bedtime tea in his Veela form when e heard steps outside then felt like all the bad in the world had just been erased. Could it be…? He got up and quietly opened the door to see what was going on. In his state of amazement, he forgot he was not wearing any glamour and simply took a few steps in the corridor. Potter. Potter was Standing There looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw (and lets be honest it was indeed the case)  
What Harry saw next, was the most Beautiful thing he had ever saw. A man. A very beautiful one at that. If harry hadn’t already realized he was gay, he would have realized it on the spot. The man had long legs, a thin waist and his hair. Merlin his Hair it looked soft as silk and Harry couldn’t think of anything else but that hair.

In his panic Severus couldn’t think of a better course of action : he closed the door and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i made it clear enough but it is all taking place the same day as chapter two


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally have a good talk with hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR !! ( remember the chapter i promised i would post two weeks ago ? Yep, that one)
> 
> i want to apologize to you alll for moving the update date so much, i have been very busy but that is no excuse and i really hope you'll forgive me

The morning after, Harry woke up with the feeling of having had the weirdest dream ever. He had talked to his father and Sirius and he had seen the most beautiful creature he could possibly imagine Near Snape’s Room and… The details Harry could remember from his “dream” seemed too precise to be just a dream. Could it possibly all be true? Could it be… legilimens ?  
But if it indeed was true, who was the man he saw? Could it be a friend of the potion master? From what harry could remember, the god he saw wasn’t wearing much clothes… Maybe it was Severus’ Boyfriend? So Snape was bi? Harry knew the man had the biggest crush on his mum when they were kids so could that possibly mean…?   
Harry Tried to talk about it with Hermione, but the poor girl was drowning in assignments, homework and others essays and didn’t really have the time to have a long talk with Harry. Not so surprisingly, Harry Without Hermione wasn’t really a productive Harry. He spent long hours Trying to Talk to the marauders through their map again but was never successful. Maybe he had really saw the handsome man, but the map part had been a dream? Maybe it was all part of his imagination? He didn’t know what to think anymore and often found himself Wandering in the corridors near Snape’s rooms.

Snape, On the other hand, found himself wandering less, going back to his room as soon as his classes were over, as soon as he finished eating. As soon as he could, in fact.   
Snape was hiding away from Harry, he knew it, he just couldn’t help himself. These days, the feels he had when he was in Harry’s Presence were only growing bigger. He got lost in his thought more often, he felt lighter on more than one occasion and poor Neville was still afraid of his potions master even thought it had been weeks since the last time Snape had made a remark over his work. He was so terribly afraid that Harry, Or Hermione the less oblivious of the three, found out his secret and revealed it to the whole world like he himself had done to Remus Lupin a few years back. Oh how the tables had turned now.  
Snape was in a situation of flight or fight; he knew that very well and yet refused to admit it to himself. His first option was that he leave Hogwarts and find another job (his name had been cleared now thanks to harry, how ironic) so it would be really easy for him to find something. His second option was that he could stay in Hogwarts and would eventually have to make a move on harry.   
Veela are creature that can get dangerous when displease and only a certain person could help them calm down. One wouldn’t use the term “Soulmate” to describe the bond that linked a Veela and their calm-me-down person because sometimes, there was no romantic love in that relationship. Fleur’s cousins, for an example, were linked to each other they were not in love 9 they liked each other as siblings,) but needed to be close most of the time to stay under control.   
Luckily Snape was only half Veela therefore, the damage he could do when displeased were limited. He, for instance, couldn’t blow fire or grow scales. Lucky him indeed.

When harry finally succeeded in his quest to get Hermione’s attention, the memories he had of that night were starting to fade away and he really wished he had a pensieve so he could remember exactly what had happen that night a week or so ago.   
The three of them were chilling on their usual sofa (the one right next to the fireplace) in the eight years common room in a comfortable silence when harry finally spoke.  
“I think I had a pretty weird and way too realistic dream the other day.” Hermione and Ron, both previously relaxed, suddenly tensed up and spoke all at once   
“You think you had a bad dream?”  
“The other day?!?”  
Harry told them all about what had happened in many details, the memories coming back as he spoke. Neither Ron Nor Hermione interrupted him while he related the evemt but as soon as he finished, thwy bombarded him with questions  
“Out of Snape’s rooms?”  
“But harry your parents are dead, how could you talk to them?”  
“Snape’s gay?”  
“Harry What in Merlin’s beard…”  
“You are sure you can’t remember falling asleep or waking up?”  
Harry answered the question as best as he could, trying not to insist too much on the handsomeness of that man. He didn’t wiah to come out to Ron like that   
“But Harry, isn’t You know who dead? How could he implant those images in your mind if he’s dead?”  
“He can’t Ronald, it must have been something else, Hermione said as she turned turned to Harry, What do you think it could have been ?  
“I don’t know ‘mione, that’s why I’m asking you!”  
“Of course” She said, rolling her eyes and laughing, well, I’ll do some researches and see what I can find!” She got up and left without another word.  
“Where do you think she-“Harry got cut off by Ron  
“You’re really asking that Harry? Ron asked a bit incredulous, Of course she’s going to the library, where else could she be?”  
“True.”  
From that moment on, Hermione started to practically live in the library, she was spending even more time in there than she already used to ( Merlin knows how she managed to do that) and making researches on what kind of magic could the marauders have used to make the map, on behavioral psychology of magical creatures and on dreams. She also kept her researches on Severus snape up to date.

Hermione also begun to closely watch and monitor every move and every word of both Harry aAnd Severus Snape. Maybe she could find something? She wanted to get to the bottom of that story and she would get to the bottom of that story. 

Severus, in the meantime, was trying to come up with some sort of plan to talk to harry. He could feel that his magic had changed inside of him and that could be no good sign.the magic running through his veins used to be quite peaceful and strong. Now Severus could feel it get unstable and very very much attracted to the boy he was supposed to hate. Maybe he could try to talk with dumbledore’s portrait in headmistress Minerva’s office ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short and i am very sorry i swear ill try to make it up to you guys with a long ass chapter someday   
> i hope you liked it anyways !
> 
> i would very much like to promise an uptade next monday but chapter 5 isn't even written yet so it could have to wait a bit ( tho not ass long as last time i promise)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer update AND earlier uptade !!  
> i wanted to make it up to you guys for the month's waiting so i kicked my ass and wrote chapter 5 earlier than i planned to. i call it counter procrastination Anyway, i hope ou enjoy the chapter.

About two Weeks later, Harry was staying later than usual in the library to study When he got distracted. he had the feeling that something had moved not too far away. He looked around and jumped a bit when he realized that Severus Snape was standing besides him. The man put a hand on his shoulder as if to help the boy’s heart to go back to a more normal rhythm. Harry shivered lightly at the touch.  
“I am sorry I startled you mister Potter, Snape said said with a small smile that harry could have mistaken for a smirk if the older man didn’t seem to be in such good mood, May I take that book?”  
Severus long finger was pointing at a book Hermione had left there earlier. She had taken it out of the shelves a few hours ago to keep up her researches on the man Harry Had described to her and Ron a while ago.  
“Uh? Erm, Yes. Sure.” he said.  
“Thank you very much” Snape took the book from the table and left without another word.  
Distracted, harry cast a tempus spell: 8:30 PM _Holy I need to go back in the room or ill be dead tomorrow._ Harry thought. He picked up all the books from the table, place them back on the shelves, gathered his things and walked to the door.  
Is he… Smiling at me? that’s odd.  
Snape was indeed smiling at Harry as he left the library. The potion master had been in a good mood today. His decision was made: He would make a move on Harry. Soon. He knew perfectly well that it was foolish. Making a move on a 18 years old (That was the son of his first childhood crush) when he was himself almost 40 was being a total fool. And yet Severus would do it. He had to. His Veela part was pressuring him into doing so and his human part had realized that running away and leaving Hogwarts would be of absolutely no help. No help at all, in fact, the closeness he had with the boy was a good thing and it helped his human brain control his Veela one.  
Snape went back to his rooms with the intention Of taking a relaxing Hot bath in his Veela form and basically do nothing.

Harry got back to his room where he found Ron and Hermione seating cross-legged on one of their beds, apparently talking about something serious because Ron looked like he was actually listening (for once) to what his girlfriend was saying.  
“Hey guys.” Harry said, after he had removed his shoes. (Hermione had made it clear from the start that no shoes were allowed in her room, that one year of messy camping had been enough and that she expected the floor to be clean.)  
“Harry, exclaimed Hermione, Come and sit, we were talking about Snape!  
“Oh yeah? I talked to him in the library just now.”  
Harry nodded towards a perplex looking Hermione and answered her unasked question: “He wanted to take one of the book you’d left on the table earlier Hermione”  
“What book Harry?”  
“Uuh I don’t know, It had a red cover?” Harry answer uncertainly.  
“Red cover, red cover” Hermione mumbled to herself.  
She made that face she did when her Mind had just stopped working after it realized something.  
The only book with a red cover I remember leaving on the table is: _Will someone ever love me: the go-to guide to relationships between Magical creatures and wizard_ s By Kaytra Hart.” Hermione said very Quickly.  
“Why would Snape would want that book?” Ron asked looking a bit confused? Is his boyfriend a magical creature?  
“It could be. Either that or….” Harry Trailed off.  
“Or what?” Hermione asked visibly interested.  
“Well, I might be wrong, Harry said carefully, but there was only one other dot on the map near Snape’s room and it was him so…Maybe HE is the Magical creature?  
“Harry that is…, Begun Hermione but she cut herself mid-sentence, this is in fact really clever. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.”  
“I can’t believe one of us realized something before you did, Hermione I think you’re starting to lose your smartness.” Ron said mockingly.  
“It’s Intelligence Not smartness, and I didn’t mean to say you aren’t smart…” Her face became to redden  
Harry laughed her apology off. “We know Hermione it’s all good.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Snape’s bathtub was filling itself with hot (really hot) water, soapy bubble and salts while Snape was removing all of his glamour and getting undressed. He had placed waterproofs charms on the book he’d taken from Harry.  
He’d read it all the time as a teenager and basically knew it by heart now but he’d act impulsively, he’d been afraid harry might realize… everything if he read that book.  
He place the book on the side of the bathtub and got into the water.  
“ _due to the ability they get when they’re unpleased, to throw flames, Veelas are bounded to someone who, as their so called “Mate” have the capacity to, by their only presence, calm them down.”_  
Snape read that passage repeatedly, getting angrier each time.  
“I cannot throw flames I can’t. So why do I have to share a bond, a romantic one at that, With look-at-me Potter? Why? Snape Spat angrily.  
Snape was Angry, not at potter but at the bond they Shared. Yes, Snape was a Veela, but neither could he throw flames nor was he a dom. He was pretty, and he was harmless so. WHY. DID.HE.HAD.TO BE BOUND.  
It took the man a while (and a wank) But he managed to relax. The smell of the soap and the feel of the hot water cleaning him pf the long week he had were just too good. He couldn’t be angry in a bath. That was simply not possible  
When he finally got out of the bath, Snape looked like a raisin. Avery beautiful raisin thought.  
Since it was barely past nine, and that he couldn’t get Harry out of his mind, Snape decided to go over a few exam papers he had to give back on the next day.  
He sat down at his desk and worked for a good hour when the name of harry appeared on the next paper. Nope. He wasn’t even touching that copy. He picked up hiss quill and traced a “O” on the paper then threw it on the pile of copies he already marked.

In his bed, trying to fall asleep, Harry simply couldn’t Get his potions master out of his mind. The more he tried to push the images away, the more… wrong they got. A few hours had passed and he still couldn’t fall asleep. He picked his glasses and the marauders’ map from bedside table and looked for Snape’s dot. Maybe he could find something about the man that kept him from sleeping.

When he got to Snape’s room’s door, harry Knocked then hid away in a nearby alcove. He was checking the map to e so closely to see if there wasn’t any name e didn’t know anywhere close that he didn’t notice the footsteps coming.  
The last thing he saw on the map before it was snatched out of hihs hands was Severus’ dot almost stepping over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and severus have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! im sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter

The scream that Potter wanted to let out got muffled by a hand.

“Potter. We need to talk. Please come inside.

Harry did recognize his potions master’s voice, but it wasn’t Snape standing before him. It was the gorgeous man from the other day. When his mind started to work again, Harry came to the realization That _it was_ Snape who had talked.

“S-Snape?” The young one asked once Severus had removed his hand from his mouth.

“Inside” Snape Snapped under his breath. He took a few steps back, turned on his heels, leading the way to his rooms.

As soon as both men were inside, Snape slammed the door behind them.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Asked Harry. He had no idea what was going on.

“Yes, Snape started slowly, I am Severus Snape.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “But-but you are …”

“A Veela, yes Mr. Potter I happen to be Half Veela.”

Harry didn’t say anything and Snape sighed.

“Have a seat Harry.” The older man gestured towards the two armchairs that were facing each other near the fire place.

Harry sat and waited, still astonished. _So he really is a magical creature_ he thought.

“Indeed. Can I offer you a drink?” Snape’s voice came from a room nearby.

“Uh. Sure.”

Snape appeared from the other room and laid on the door frame, apparently thinking.

“Let’s see… Ah yes, I have Pumpkin juice, Muggle apple juice, to arrange the taste of certain potions, I also have Soda…”

Harry looked at the other Man incredulously. Severus smiled widely.

“Just Kidding Harry. Butterbeer?”

“Yes, Please.”

Snape gave Harry his bottle and sat in the armchair facing him.

“Harry”

“Professor?”

Snape made a disgusted face.

“Please. I have no glamour on and we’re having a drink together in my private rooms. Call me Severus.”

“Oh. Okay Sev.”

Snape arched one eyebrow.

“Did I stutter Mr. Potter?”

Harry raised (both) his eyebrows and looked at the man facing him.

“Really? You have no glamour on and we’re having a drink together in your private rooms, I’ll call you Sev.”

Severus Rolled his eyes. “Fine” He said. Harry Smiled.

“I’d like to ask, Mr.- “Harry raised an eyebrow and Snape corrected himself.

“I’d like to ask, Harry, what were you doing near my Rooms at eleven thirty.”

Snape was doing his very best not to look angry at harry. He had, over thee years, picked up the use to always sound mad at the boy, but tonight, he was everything but angry. He’d even say he was glad. He was doing such great efforts, he even let a small smile appear on his lips. His so kissable lips.

Images of Him and Snape Having…fun were starting to play in Harry’s mind when he got interrupted.

“I saw that Harry.”

“Wha-What?”

“You know _Exactly_ What I’m talking about _Harry.”_ Snape said, Smirking.

Harry stood up, Removed His robes (Staying in his shirt and trousers,) walked the small distance between the two armchairs and casually sat on his potions master lap.

“Potter What in Merlin’s beard are you doing?”

“You don’t seem to like it when I keep those images to myself, so I’m sharing.” He said with a smirk, mirroring Snape’s earlier move.

Harry straddled the man’s lap and leaned in for a kiss.

How many nights had Snape dreamed of that moment? Severus had lost the count. He had desired Harry for so long, even before knowing it. He’d wished for them to be that close, their lips almost touching, their breaths mingling and their eyes, Merlin his eyes were beautiful, sparkling with, love, lust and desire. _Me. He’s lusting after me. Incredible._

Snape pushed him away.

“Mr. Potter, I believe a talk is in order before we… go any further.”

“But-But Sev…”

Snape used his professor Voice and authority as best ass he could, it was a bit hard to focus with harry sitting on his lap, looking all hot and kissable.

“Detention Mr. Potter.” He said calmly.

“Yes, please.” Was not one of the response he had expected.

“You insolent little brat” He said, softly kissing Harry’s cheek. Now, off you go.

“Harry blushed and moved away from Severus’ Lap and sat back in his armchair, which he thought was clearly not as comfortable as Snape’s lap.

“So, Harry started once the soft pink had disappear from his cheeks, What do you want to talk about Sev?”

“Im about to tell you what is happening between us, I’d appreciate it if you could listen closely without interrupting me. Understood?”

“Yeah.”

Severus took a long sip of his butterbeer before he started.

“As I already told you, I am a Veela. Well, half a Veela, I have their good looks, He said, smiling when he noticed Harry was scrutinizing him, but I do not have their powers. I, therefore, cannot throw flames and, nor do I turn into a harpy when displeased. Lucky me, he added in a sarcastic tone that was very Severus like. Since you never listen in class, I assume you do not know Veelas have…Mates. Since they can get very dangerous, they are bonded to someone, who, by it’s only presence, can calm them down.

Severus Paused.

“You happen to be my someone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> if you like my works and you want to request a fanfiction (Must be a Harry Potter or a BBC Sherlock fanfic) You can contact me on my tumblr @pendek-drarry or by e-mail at pendek.fanfictionrequest@gmail.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no idea how to summarise this one. hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ! Sorry for posting a day late. i have no excuses, i was naping all day yesterday

Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Y- You mean…?”

“Yes Potter, I mean, Harry. We share a bond. There’s nothing we can do about it.” He looked down and said softly: “Sorry”

Harry titled his head to the side. He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Snape, looking at him like anyone would look to a lost chid in a crowd.

“What are you sorry for Love?” Snape looked up suddenly, blinking.

“What did you say…?”

Harry smiled widely. “I said, what are you sorry for, love?”

A small smile played on Severus’ oh so kissable lips and at that moment Harry realized he was in love with the man. He took the man’s hand in his own to bring him to his level, kneeling on the floor.

Snape looked a bit like a deer in front of a car, but he let Harry bring him down on the floor. He gathered all his courage to answer the boy’s question.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me, you’re so young Harry you should be fooling around with people your age, or at least with that young Weasley woman you seem to care so much about. You shouldn’t have to stay with me to help me “Control” Myself, I have no Veela power, I don’t need a bond, You shouldn’t have to care about me…” Snape trailed off

His lips were still mouthing his next word when he realized he’d been cut off by Harry. By Harry’s lips more precisely. Harry’s arms were wrapped around his waist, ulling him close, his lips felt so good against his own. It all felt so good, he had no other choice than to kiss back.

When the kiss ended harry was still holding Severus close, he leaned in, gently kissed his cheek and said: “unfortunately, I don’t give a flying fuck about what I should or shouldn’t do. I literally died and I decided I’d do whatever I want. I happen to want to kiss you again.

So they did. Again, and again. Forgetting about the time, forgetting about everything around them. Snape was in heaven (also known as Harry’s arms.)  Harry felt great holding his boyfriend close. _can I really call him my boyfriend?_ He thought.

“Mh, I believe you can Harry.” Severus said breaking the kiss for about half a second before diving back in. Harry pulled back and looked straight into Sev’s Dark eyes. “You’ve got to stop doing that.” He said with a smile.

“Doing what?” Snape acted innocently,”

“That legilimens shit.”

Snape barked a laugh, “It’s not my fault you’re pants at occlumency.”

Harry simply rolled his eyes and went back to kissing his newly found boyfriend.

 

The Next Morning, Severus Found himself wrapped in Harry’s arms. _I could get used to this_ He thought as he rolled over to face the boy.

“Morning Darling.” Severus felt a hand moving a few hair wisps from his face. He opened his eyes and immediately met Harry’s gorgeously green ones, he smiled a soft smile.

“Morning Harry.” Severus answered, getting even closer to his boyfriend than he already was. The move made Harry chuckle and he loosely wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. “What time is it?”

Harry looked over his shoulder to the small alarm clock. “9:03, Fancy a brunch at the three broomsticks? My treat.”

Harry softly kissed Sev’s forehead then his lips, and, not letting the other man any time to answer, got up. “Meet you here at 10:00.

Harry Got up then, without another word, left and went straight for a bath

 

When Harry entered his room morning after his bath to get changed,  he found Ron and Hermione talking.

“It’s the weekend and Hermione’s not making you study? What’s wrong?” He asked Ron.

 “Well, Ron said his mouth full of Chocolate frogs, we’ve been friends with Harry Potter for long enough now that we know that if he doesn’t show up _More than twelves hours_ After disappearing, he, once again, figured a way to get himself into trouble. When’s Your detention?

_Fair enough I guess_

“I don’t Have a detention Ron.” Hermione eyed him suspiciously. “I swear.”

“Ok but What have you been doing then?” She asked, clearly thinking that it’d get him to confess having a detention.

“I Have been Snogging Snape, Yes Ron, _That_ Snape.”

Their faces were priceless. Ron turned withe And Hermione looked like all the puzzle pieces finally fitted together.

“You owe us quite a lot of explanation mate,” Ron said, after he finally managed to swallow what was left of the frog.

“Apparently, Sna- Severus, Harry corrected himself, and I are sharing a bond.”

“How’s that possible, Hermione inquired, unless hit by a very powerful spell, people don’t share bonds.”

Ron kept eating, focused on what Harry had to say.

“That’s the point, Severus’ only half human. He’s also part Veela.”

“So you are his… _Person_ ,” Hermione Cried out, having finally solved the Mystery of the god-looking man out of Snape’s room.

“Does that mean… My Brother in law is Snape?” Ron asked a slight look of disgust showing on his face.

“Yes ron.” Harry answered laughing. Ron let himself fall back on the bed, groaning.

“Bloody hell, couldn’t you Shag Malfoy instead?”

“Erm, Ron, I’m afraid that’s your Sister’s job…” Hermione said, laughing at Ron’s expense.

“Bloody freaking Hell. And here I was, thinking we’d be one big Happy Weasley-Granger-Potter family…”

“What About a Weasley-Malfoy-Snape Family?”

Ron didn’t even answer. Harry and Hermione Laughed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a brunch date with _Severus Snape_ Harry emphasized on the name just to make Ron groan a bit more Into the pillow he’d thrown into his face.

 

When Harry met Snape, He’d expect him to be all glamoured up but no. The man looked as Gorgeous as he had the first night harry had seen him as he really was. His blonde hair made harry want to jump right into his arms and kiss him senseless. Instead, he Just took his hand and they walked together to Hogsmeade.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Rosmerta’s Pub. Harry rushed in front of Snape to hold the door for him.

“Gentlemen first.” Harry said with a wink that made Severus blush an adorable shade of pink.

They sat at a corner table and harry went to the bar to order both their breakfast.

While he was gone, Severus took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened since the night. He’d been so scared to talk to harry about all this and now… just felt kinda empty now that that was done. In any case, the Happiness of finding out Harry shared His feeling was more than making up for the slight emptiness.

“What are you smiling at, Love?”

Harry’s voice brought Severus back to earth and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I think I’m in love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Request are always open  
> Tumblr @Pendek-drarry  
> gmail: pendek.fanfictionrequest@gmail.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having casual tea in severus' rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i can apologize enough for the long wait. I am so so so sorry guys  
> good news are:  
> here's a new chapter  
> I FOUND A BETA READER ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?  
> she (fortheloveofb) is beta'ing the first chapter for now so, no this chapter hasnt been looked over, you'l still have to endure my horribe typos, sorry.  
> enough talking for now. enjoy!

The Following night found Harry and Severus Having Tea together with Hermione And Ron in Severus’ rooms after dinner. Harry had suggested the idea after their date and Severus had agreed. Well, had produced a non-committal sound.

Severus was still way too deep in the “Merlin I’m dating Harry Potter” feeling to disagree with anything the younger man could say. Harry could suggest him to shave his head and he’ probably consider the idea. Yeah, Severus was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter.  

So, here they were, all sitting on the floor, their back to the armchairs facing the fire place. (Yes, those same armchairs Harry and Sev had made out at the foot of, but Hermione and _especially_ Ron, didn’t need to know that.) Severus had set up a magical tea set that made and serve tea by itself. In the meantime, Harry had cooked delicious cookies, scones and all kind of muffins. A certain elf had told him that Severus was particularly fond of muffins so harry had made sure to have a batch ready for the evening.

The four of them had found out that Hermione and Severus got along pretty well, and, in fact, had quite a lot in common. They’d been talking about ancient runes for a good twenty minutes now and there was no stopping them. Because of that, Ron and Harry had to talk to each other since none of them had any idea what in Merlin’s balls the other two were on about. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, even thought they shared a room With Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed to have grown distant. They were still the best of friends of course but didn’t talk as often as they used to.

“Harry, I’m very supportive of you and Snape being together, but I think I’ll need you to explain how it happened. To me it looks like it just sorts of… well Happened.”

“You’re not totally wrong, Harry said, looking at the teapot filling up his cup. On my side, it is true that it just, like happened, but for Sev it wasn’t really like that. Not at all, in fact.”  Ron frowned at those words.

“What do you mean? How was it for him?”

“He could explain it better than me for sure, but as I understand it, his creature inheritance “linked” him to me, not necessarily the day he was born, but a while ago for sure.”

Ron motioned him to continue.

“Generally, Veela have Very strong dominants traits, so strong in fact that they can’t always control it. That’s why they have so-called “Mates.” In their presence, Veela Have better Control over themselves and you know… they don’t kill anyone.” Ron had stayed silent during Harry’s explications and now looked like the words wanted to rushed past his lips and he was fighting to form a complete, coherent sentence.

“You mean, He has been allowed near children for years even if he wasn’t “mated” so to speak?”

Harry had never think of that. Why did Dumbledore Allowed Snape to teach at all? He must’ve known about his inheritance…

“The only reason I can think of is:” Dumbledore.” Harry finally answered laughing lightly to distract Ron from the question.

“True enough.” Ron replied, laughing as well. The two boys fell into a comfortable silence.

 Harry was glad Ron hadn’t pushed the subject any further, he had a feeling that none of them, maybe not even Snape, knew exactly how it had all happened, he’d have to ask the older man later, but for now felt like avoiding the subject with other people was the thing to do.

Harry got closer to Severus and wrapped his arm around the potions master’s waist who, maybe without realizing it, snuggled up to Harry’s side.

“It’s getting late Sev, maybe we should all go to sleep, what do you say?”

“Uhm? Sorry, what did you say?” Snape asked, his mind still on his ongoing conversation with Hermione.

Harry cracked up a smile. “I said maybe we should go to sleep, we all have lessons tomorrow.”

Severus pout adorably, but finally agreed. “Sure, you’re right.”

They all got up Hermione and Harry half dragging Ron, who had half fallen asleep, to his feet. The witch turned to Severus.

“I left my wand upstairs, may I borrow harry from you, I don’t think I can transport him all the way up to our room.”

“Of course Granger, No problem.” He turned to Harry with a smirk. “Potter I hope you’re better at charms than you are at potions. I don’t wish for your friend to die because you dropped him down the stairs.”

“I love you too Sev.” Harry Said, rolling his eyes at his teacher, talk to you later.”

Severus smiled and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before they left his rooms.

 

Once the door had magically slammed shut behind them, Snape let himself fall down in one of the armchairs and, flicking his wand, he lit a fire in the fireplace.

The day hadn’t technically been exhausting, but Snape felt like it had. They had spend the night at the three broomsticks and brunched again in the morning, Then they had spend what was left of the morning and a bit of the afternoon wandering in Hogsmeade, entering and exiting shops, sometimes with a few colorful bags hanging from their arms. Harry had bought some owl food for bluebell, the owl Remus had given him the previous summer. His and Sirius’ Owl had given birth to a few little ones and they couldn’t keep them all, and since Hedwig had died…. Well, in short, Harry needed a new one and Remus had given him one.

Snape had bought a few school supplies, ink bottles, roll of parchment, two set of quills, envelopes for his letters… Boring stuff. The potion master hadn’t planned on buying anything else, but harry had insisted they had to go to Gladrags Wizardwear to get some new clothes. The shop’s owner had recently heard that muggle wears were _in vogue_ at Hogwarts, so he’d gotten some and Harry absolutely wanted for Severus to get some jeans as well as skinnier pants and fitted shirts. “You’ll look and feel sexy, trust me.” Severus had trusted him. He now was glad he had, he could imagine how uncomfortable he’d feel right now if he was wearing his usual trousers and robes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of skinny grey pants and it felt _great._

Then they’d came back to the castle and they went their own ways, Severus to his rooms to do some grading and Harry to the library with Hermione to work on their NEWTS before meeting again after dinner for casual tea. 

 

Now here he was. Too tired to even remove his glamour, just sitting very improperly (his mother would be disappointed) in his armchair. He wasn’t even sure he’d still b awake when Harry would came back.

 _To hell with that.”_ Was his last thought before falling in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Request are always open  
> Tumblr @Pendek-drarry  
> gmail: pendek.fanfictionrequest@gmail.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is Worrying about Harry (as always.)  
> The two boyfriends spend some quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD  
> I'm sorry it's been so looooong. Maybe you'll forgive me if i tell you i'm working on a new project? please say you forgive me
> 
> I'm taking requests!!!!!  
> Scroll dow to see my contacts info

Harry and Hermione walked in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sound of their footsteps. They were almost half way there.

“Harry?” Hermione asked suddenly, sounding strangely shy.

“Hm?” Was the only answer she got. Harry had to stay focused on Ron, he really didn’t want to prove Severus right by dropping his friend down the stairs.

“I was wondering… Are you,” She took a deep breath, “Are you in love?”

Harry lost his focus and dropped Ron, luckily not down the stairs, and luckily the Weasley wasn’t floating very high above the ground but still.

Hermione rushed to Ron’s sides, so she could make him levitate with Harry’s wand.

“What do you mean am I in love? I have a “mate” of course I am in love.”

She took a minute to answer. “Well, Harry you know… Some Veela are mated to their siblings. It isn’t necessarily a romantic thing.”

“Please tell me you haven’t found out I’m related to Snape.” Harry pleaded sounding comically desperate.

“No. No, nothing of the sort, I’m just worried your hero complex is making you think you’re in love with him only because _he_ is in love with _you._

“Hermione, I know you aren’t Snape’s biggest fan but…”

“This has nothing to do with my liking of Snape. He’s Polite, educated and well-read, he’s great that isn’t the problem.”

“What is it then?” Harry was starting to feel his blood boil in his veins.

Hermione felt her voice cracking as she spoke, but she forced herself to speak anyways. “It’s just a matter of seeing you like that. You’ve been so absent lately. We barely even see you anymore. And we share a room.”

“Yes, thanks to my nightmares I’m always up at five o’clock. Won’t blame me for using that time efficiently will you?”

She was starting to get teary eyed. “I’m just worried Harry.  This bond or link or whatever, it is, it’s serious, and I don’t want you to feel forced into a romantic relationship when it could be purely platonic.

Harry had calmed down during Hermione’s speech. He didn’t answer, didn’t say anything. Without even looking at her, he took a few steps forwards and hugged her tightly.

“Oh, ‘mione, You’re so sweet.” He rubbed her back affectionately and kissed her forehead. “There’s no need to worry for me darling. I managed to save the world, I think I can manage a relationship uh?” He said with a soft laugh.

Hermione chuckled through the few tears she hadn’t managed to keep inside. “I helped you save the world, remember?” She took a step backwards, still hugging Harry. “Harry, you’re like a brother to me, I just don’t want to see you shattered again. A war is enough, don’t you think?”

 

Harry smiled, all traces of sadness had disappeared from his face. “More than enough. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. You take care of yourself alright? You need it, you’re overworking yourself again”

She sniffed, and he kissed her cheek lightly.

They had reached their room. They made sure Ron was Comfortable his bed before Hermione gave Harry his wand back. They hugged good night, and each went their own way.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he almost walked past Severus’ rooms. He sheepishly took a few steps back and entered

“Is everything okay Harry?” came the low and smooth voice of Severus from the bedroom. He had woken up while Harry was still gone, and he was now putting his new clothes away on his drawers. Harry removed his shoes and joined his lover. Severus looked worried. Harry sat on the bed and started to undo his buttons, getting ready for sleep.

“Hermione is worrying about…” Harry cut himself mid-sentence. Maybe discussing the matter with Snape wasn’t the best idea.

“About…?” Severus prompted in hope for an answer, but he got none. He tried again, moving closer to Harry, snuggling into his side. “What’s the matter with our beloved miss Granger?”

“It’s nothing.” Harry said, quite dryly.”

Snape let go of the matter and started getting ready for bed as well.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to an empty room. He got up, still half asleep and headed for the living room where he found a plate of breakfast and a note.

“ _Harry,_ it read, _you overslept, I saved you some breakfast. I also made sure to remove points from the eight years’ hourglass. You can’t expect special treatment from me only because we’re sleeping together. You know, since we aren’t doing so. Twenty points from your house for missing classes Mr. Potter._

_With love_

_\- Severus_

Harry Rolled his eyes, some part of Severus would never change.

 

At Lunch time, when harry was having lunch with his friends, talking about anything and everything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Severus looking at him.

“Potter. A word Please?”

Harry got up, shooting a surprised look at his friends.

“Sure, What’s up?” Harry asked the older man.

“Not here” Severus said in between his clenched teeth.

“fine fine.” Harry was getting worried by now, so he let Severus drag him into an empty classroom.

The door slammed shut behind them.

“Sev… What’s up? you’re worrying me!

“I need to know, What was Miss Granger worried about?”

“I guess I can’t try to hide anything from you eh?”

Severus smiled. “Nope. Spit it Potter.”

“Maybe we should… sit down or something?” Harry suggested.

“Sure.” Severus Sat down on the hard wood floor. Harry laughed.

“I meant on chairs.”

“I’m sitting down, what else do you want?”

 _A whole lot of things_ He thought before sitting down facing the Veela.

“Later Potter, now, we’re talking.”  Harry blushed but said nothing.

“So, what is it that is worrying Miss Granger?” Severus asked, going straight to the point. Harry took his time before giving his answer. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t going to scare away his teacher.

“Hermione is worried that… That I might not be in love with you – Which I am – She is scared that we might be going too far too fast and that I might feel like I _Have_ to be in love with you because _you_ are in love with me. I mean, mated to me.”

For the first time, Severus made a move towards Harry. Severus was the one to pull Harry close to him and not the other way around. Harry smiled and repositioned himself into the embrace, sitting in between Snape’s legs, the older man hugging him from behind.

“You have such good friends Harry, I hope you realize how lucky you are” Severus whispered into Harry’s neck while he let his long fingers play in his young lover’s hair. Harry sighed in happiness. It felt so good to be held instead of having to be the strong one, just this once he felt like he could truly let go and relax.

“I am so in love with you, Harry Potter.”

 They stayed like that for Merlin knows how long. At some point, Severus started to braid Harry’s Hair and Harry didn’t complain.

 

* * *

 

It was only when Severus realized that Harry had fallen asleep that he decided to move away from the embrace. He got up then, picked Harry up and carried him all the way to Harry’s room doing his best not to wake him.

When he got there, remembering that Harry shared his bedroom with two other people -two other people _that were together_ \- he knocked, not wishing to walk in on the couple in bed.

It was The young Weasley boy who opened the door.

“Seamus I said I wouldn’t give you Hermione’s notes or anyways not for fr-“ Ron cut himself mid-sentence. “Sir?” Severus Smiled and nodded to Harry in his arms.

“Could you please tell me which bed is his? He fell asleep a while ago.”

“Oh-Uh, yes. Yes of course. In the corner, near the window.” Ron said still surprised to have Severus Snape in his bedroom and not wanting to hex him.

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.”

Snape walked over to Harry’s bed and laid the boy down on it. With a flick of his wand, the boy was in his PJ. The potion master gently tucked Harry in and was on his way back to the door when Weasley called him.

“Sir? May I asked you a question?” Ron asked cautiously, not wanting to vex his teacher.

“What is it Weasley?” Severus was extra careful to sound nice for Harry’s sake.

“Tell me if I’m crossing a line here, but I uh, I was wondering, Why is it that you were allowed to teach children for all those years, I mean, with you being an unmated Veela and everything…” He trailed off.

Severus sat down on one of the other beds.

“You might not want to sit on this one, Severus.” Snape turned his head. Hermione Granger had entered the room. She was blushing very hard. “We had sex on this bed not an hour ago.” 

It was as if Severus had been sitting on springs. He got up really fast and immediately went to sit on Harry’s bed.

“I hope you had the decency not to use this one?” He asked trying hard not to laughed at their mortified faces.

Harry turned over in his sleep and Severus checked if he was alright before going back to the conversation at hand.

“Not that this is any of your business, Weasley, but the professor Dumbledore allowed me to teach in full knowledge of my condition because he knew that as a Half Veela, I don’t have any of their dangerous powers.” The boy turned tomato red.

“I’m very sorry sir, I-“

“Save it Weasley, I understand your concern.” The professor Cracked a smile. Then he got up to leave.

A few moments after he had left Ron and Hermione heard his voice in the corridor:

“Shame on you, Mr Finnegan, for trying to Get Miss Weasley’s notes for free. Ten points from the eight ears for attempted cheating.”

Really, Some things about Severus would never change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> i'm taking requests 
> 
> on my Drarry blog :  
> @pendek-drarry  
> or by email at:  
> pendek.fanfictionrequest@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> request are open as always
> 
> tumblr : @pendek-drarry  
> gmail: pendek.fanfictionrequest@gmail.com


End file.
